iTalk about boys
by pbjforever
Summary: Carly and Sam are talking about boys. What happens when Sam has a shocking announcement to make. Takes place right before iOmg and ends afterwards. Seddie. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n This is my first multichapter fic. I'm thinking it will be three or four chapters. This chapter takes place about a week before iOmg, and the flashback takes place about two months prior. Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan and i do not own iCarly (althout Toby is my creation)**

"Let's talk about boys." Carly suggested. I was sleeping over at her house. It was 12 o'clock in the morning, and we were sitting on the couch in her room. Neither of us were tired, probably because we just drank an entire 2 liter bottle of soda. (a sleepover norm for us) I don't really want her to know who I like, but maybe it will be a good thing to tell her. After all they call us best friends for a reason. (but if she tell's anyone I won't hesitate to do a double fist dance on her face)

"OK" I agreed, "you start."

"OK, besides you know I like Gibby." She says with a slight giggle. Why she likes the mermaid of all people is lost on me but oh well. I think he likes her too. After all, all boys like Carly: Freddie, Shane, Jonah, Pete, and the list goes on and on, I wouldn't be surprised if Gibby should be added to the list.

"Why do you like that liquid soap obsessed mermaid?" I asked, disgustedly taking a bite of my ham sandwich. Mmmm midnight snacks rock.

"Because he's cute. Besides you have to admit he's grown hotter over the years." She said dreamily.

"I guess, but he's still Gibby." I said while gagging at the thought.

"Hey I don't do that when you have a crush, no matter how disgusting they are." She says defensively. Actually she tried to hide her gagging when she met my exboyfriend Toby, who was on parole. I don't blame her though, it turns out he was cheating on me with 5 other girls, all of which I contacted. Now Toby has a cast on his arm and his leg, is in jail for rape, (luckily it wasn't me) and he has no girlfriend courtesy of me, Tara, Stephanie, Dana, Emily, and Jenna, my new friends.

"You gagged when you met Toby." I said.

"Toby was scum, and you have five new best friends to prove it!" She exclaimed, also defensively.

"So how are you going to get Gibby to go out with you?" I asked changing the subject.

"He and I are working on a project together. He's coming over tomorrow to work on it. **(A/n the sensory stimulus lock in project)** When we finish I'm going to ask him to get a smoothie with me."

"Nice. I do enjoy smoothies." I said dreamily, taking another bite of my sandwich.

"So do you have your eye on anyone?" She asked. Freddie, but I'm too scared to tell you that.

"Noooo." I answered unconvincingly. I secretly really wanted to tell Carly that I like Freddie, but I don't know what she would think.

"Sammmm I know you like somebody tell meeee!" she exclaimed.

"You're right I do like somebody." I said, ashamed that I couldn't keep it a secret.

"I knew it, WHO?"

"Freddie." I whispered and hid my head in the sofa cushion.

"Freddie? You like Freddie Benson, the guy you've been picking on for years?" She asked in a surprised high pitched voice.

"Yeah, but I'll get over it he loves you anyway." I said with a slight pout.

"I don't think he likes me anymore." She said. Yeah in an alternate universe. I remember when Carly and I were fighting over Shane he wanted me to win so he could date Carly. I also remember all the countless times he's begged her to kiss him, and how when she used to hug him he would hold on tight and not let her go until she says 'Too long'. The he reluctantly lets go. Yeah he has become less creepy over the years, but that doesn't mean he still doesn't dream about Carly every night. He's probably dreaming about her right now.

"Yeah, and Lewbert is getting married to a supermodel." I said dryly.

"Come on Sam, if he still liked me he wouldn't have broken up with me after the taco truck incident. He could have stayed with me, but he didn't so he probably doesn't like me anymore. Besides it was just a crush. I think you should try to get him to go out with you." She said. "So what made you like him."

"I guess when I found out Toby was cheating on me and you were in Yakima, he helped me get over Toby, and I started remembering my first kiss and how it was better than all the times Toby and I kissed. So I guess it just kind of happened." I said.

_"We're through!" I screamed, the tears running down my face. I had seen him kissing another girl, and Sam Puckett will not be shared with anybody. I knew that I had to be strong. I turned around grabbed my purse and slammed the door of Toby's house in his face. I hope next time he'll think before he cheats. _

_Since Carly was in Yakima, I had no other choice but to call Freddie and ask him to meet me at the Groovy Smoothie. I needed somebody to talk to. I took the 20$ bill that I stole from Toby's wallet and used it to pay the cab that took me to the Groovy Smoothie. I sat down and waited for Fredward to get here. I used all my money on the cab anyway. _

_"Hey Sam." He said, sitting down next to me. I glared at him._

_"Hey Fredward. Buy me a fatshake." I commanded. Still shaken at the thought of Toby cheating on me with 5 other girls, I tried to put my mind on other things. He came back with an extra large fatshake which he gave to me and a small blueberry blitz for himself._

_"Sam what's wrong?" he asked concerned. My heart melted at that. Wait, What, I just broke up with my boyfriend for God's sake, why am I already thinking about other guys? I shook the feeling away._

_"I just caught Toby cheating on me, with not just one other girl, but five." I said depressed. He put his hand on my shoulder, comforting me. I was about to glare at him, but with Carly in Yakima he was my only friend._

_"Oh that's horrible! What happened."_

_"I told Toby I was going over to his house at 8 o' clock. I showed up at 7:30 and found him making out with some chick named Dana, who no longer has a boyfriend either. Then to get back at us he told us about Tara, Stephanie, Emily and Jenna, who I will talk to in the morning, when they call me back." I said. He took my hand into his. I felt somewhat of an electric spark. I felt the need to slap myself. Then I remembered that the nub is a better kisser than Toby ever was. This is saying something because I only kissed the nub once and that was my first kiss, and first kisses are supposed to be awkward. I let him hold my hand._

_"It will all be ok you have Carly and me, and we will always be here for you." He said._

_"Yeah has your girlfriend ever cheated on you? Oh wait you've never had a girlfriend." I remarked._

_"Yeah yeah, doesn't mean I can't still be a good friend." He said, as I finished my fatshake._

_I got up to leave. "Thanks for being such a good friend." I said as I pecked him on the cheek._

_"No problem Sam." He said walking me to the door._

"Awww that is so adorable!" Carly squealed when I was finished telling her the story.

"Yeah yeah yeah, gush all you want."

"He does like you!" She screamed with joy. "Your're just too chicken."

"Maybe I am, and maybe someday I'll kiss him by surprise, but for now I want to know if he likes me before I make a bold move."

"You two will be very cute together." She squealed again.

"Let's go to bed it 1 in the morning." Anything to get off this topic. I turned off the light and climbed into my sleeping bag thinking about the day when I date Freddie, if that day ever comes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, here's chapter 2 of iTalk about Boys. This is my version of iOmg from Carly's POV. I kind of changed some things based on Chapter 1. Thank you to the people who reviewed and the people who Favorited/ followed my story. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer. I do not own iCarly**

I walked into the school at 9:00 on Saturday night for the lock in. I couldn't wait to work with Gibby on our project. Sam is working with Freddie and Brad on their project. It is the perfect way for Sam to flirt with Freddie without him knowing she likes her. I'm pretty sure he likes her too, but considering Sam wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I meddled in her relationships I'm going to stay out of it. (even though I may bug her about it once or twice)

"Hi Gibby." I said. I asked him to be my boyfriend yesterday when we were making last minute changes to our project. He said yes.

"Hey Carly."He greeted me, pecking me on the cheek. I smiled at him. Then I turned to Spencer.

"Soooo this is?" Spencer questioned turning to me.

"A controlled sensory stimulus chamber." I replied.

"I don't know what that is." He said.

"It's a box." Gibby said.

"Get in it." I encouraged, pushing Spencer towards the box. He asked me what was going to happen when he got in it. I said it wasn't going to be that bad, while Gibby took notes on his clipboard. "Listen, you get in there, we lock the door, and we are going to test your reactions to different kinds of stimuli." I said pushing him into it yet again.

"Stimuliiii." He replied challenging me. I locked the door. I turned the microphone on.

"Why are there mirrors in here and why can't I see out?" Spencer asked.

"It's one way glass."

"Oh so you have no idea what I'm doinnng." He said as he did a weird dance like thing. Spencer really is an idiot sometimes.

"We can see you, you can't see us." He stopped dancing. "We're going to start with various forms of stimulation."

"Just react as you normally would." Gibby added, turning on radio Dingo.

A few minutes later Freddie walked in, just as we were firing up the stink hose. "Listen, you know how we've been wondering what's up with Sam." He said. You are, but I already know what's up with Sam.

"Yeah." I pretended to be oblivious to the fact that Sam loves Freddie.

"Why she's been wanting to hang with me and Brad all the time. Why she's been nice to me and Brad." He said with an emphasis on Brad.

"So what'd you find out?" I asked with an emphasis on out.

"I just did an emotion test on her with our new app."

"And"

"Her mood." He opened his laptop to the moodface app. There was a picture of Sam and her mood said IN LOVE. Which is true, she's in love with FREDDIE, not BRAD, as Freddie seems to think. I hope Brad doesn't like Sam, because then we would be in a huge mess.

"In Love? With Brad?" I pretended to guess. Even though she doesn't like Brad.

"Uh huh." Then my boyfriend decided to turn the stink hose up to 11, causing my brother to pass out. Sometimes Gibby really just doesn't think.

"Sam's in Love?" I already knew that. She's my best friend, we tell each other everything. He held up his laptop in a way that says, my app never lies.

About ten minutes later I went into the hall to talk to Sam. She was eating a sandwich, which is not uncommon for her.

"Ham?" I questioned.

"Uh huh." She answered. (Just like Freddie, they are meant to be. 3 )

"Extra Ham?"

"Uh huh" Again. Match mad in heaven.

"So how's your project going?" I asked pretending to be interested.

"Good I think, but I'm not sure cuz Benson freaked and ran out the door a few minutes ago."

"Oh, so how's Freddie."

"Freddie's cool." Denial.

"Would you say VERY cool?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you love Freddie. Admit you love Freddie." She gave me a look that said 'I already admitted that, and I'm not going to do it again, let alone on school property.'

"I love ham, I'll admit that." Of course she will.

"You can't kiss and snuggle with ham." I stated. She began to make out with her sandwich. Only Sam would be able to do that.

"You wanna know why I know your in love with Freddie?"

"Sure, please share."

"I know you said you liked him last week, but when Freddie tested his moodface app on you it said 'IN LOVE'" I said with a dreamy voice.

"Ok. Benson knows." She said, disappointed.

"He thinks your in love with Brad." I told her.

"What Why?"

"Probably due to the fact that your top hobby is abusing Freddie."

"Do you think he likes me?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I think he does."

"No he doesn't your just saying that to make me feel good."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Not"

"Are" She said walking outside and away from me.

Not two seconds after she left to finish her sandwich. Freddie approached me. "Hey, She admit it?" He asked.

"Denied." I stated. Which is true. "She's just a little awkward about liking guys." I lied. When she met Toby she was instantly flirting with him. This was easy to do because Toby doesn't give a crap about how many girlfriends he has at one time. Now I think Sam doesn't want to get hurt again. However, with Freddie, she won't have to worry about him cheating on her. He will treat her right.

"We kind of fought about it. She went back behind the school. She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now." He nodded and walked away probably going to talk to Sam.

Five minutes later, I went to see if Freddie went to talk to Sam. I walked to the window and saw Sam kissing Freddie. It made me so happy to see that I encouraged her to show him how she feels and I can almost guarantee he wanted to kiss her too. I can't wait to see if they start dating. I want to talk to Sam about what I saw. I hope that if they start dating, I won't be the third wheel. Maybe we can go on double dates. I decided to head back to Gibby and our project. I will talk to Sam when we get back to my apartment.

**Don't be afraid to press the REVIEW button. It doesn't bite :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry for going MIA for a few days. I couldn't think of how to write this chapter until this morning, but i think it's pretty good. This chaper is in Sam's POV and it takes place about 10 minutes after the iOMG kiss in an empty classroom. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, you guys are awesome. **

"Sam! I can't believe you took my advice and told Freddie you liked him." Carly said in an overly peppy manner. She had a huge smile on her face, its almost like she's in love.

"I didn't tell him I liked him, I kissed him." I said with a 'duh' expression on my face. For all Benson knows I just kissed him to kiss him. No strings attached. He probably thinks that because he is oblivious to everything, and I am a fairly spontaneous person.

"Kissing someone tells them you like them." Oh Carly, innocent Carly.

"My mom kisses her boyfriends, and she only likes them for their money. Also Toby kissed me when he obviously didn't like me because he was going behind my back with millions of other girls."

"Yes but normal people kiss people they like." She stated. Oh really because I can almost guarantee that Fredward doesn't like me, and he kissed me back.

"Um, Fredward doesn't like me, but he kissed me back anyway." I said, slightly frowning. Wait, why am I frowning, I am a Puckett, and Pucketts don't care what people think of them. Except I kind of card what Freddie thinks of me.

"You don't know that, he could be planning your first date right now." She said with yet another daffodilly smile on her face.

"Ok, that would make him a creeper cuz mama never agreed to go on a date with him, besides, he probably has a picture of you on his bedroom ceiling so you're the last person he sees every night." Planning his first date with me my ass.

"What about when I dated him, who broke up with who." She said with a rhetorical tone in her voice.

"He broke up with you. But that was only because he wanted to wait til' you're really in love with him." I said, knowing that the second Carly says she's in love with him he will run into her arms, even though Carly will never love him.

"He could have humored himself, pretended that was actually in love with him and waited until I would have gotten tired of being in a relationship with him, and broken it off. But instead, he listened to you, don't give me that innocent look, I know you convinced him to break up with me, and thank you, you made it easy and painless for everybody." She said. Hmm I'm glad she's so chill about her former romantic relationship with. I do wonder what things would have been like if she broke up with the dork, rather than the dork breaking up with her. The nub probably would have gone into a permanent state of depression. He might need to take some lessons from mama.

"Fredilina probably would have gone insane he needs to take lessons on being dumped from mama."

"However he will probably be taking lessons on the softer side of Samantha Puckett." How dare she go there.

"My name is Sam, don't call me by that prissy name." I said with a slight glare. Carls is the only person who can even somewhat get away with calling me Samantha. I would easily punch Melanie if she ever called me that.

"Ok, ok sorry. Still I don't think he likes me. He has to like you. Why else would he have acted so compassionate when Toby cheated on you?"

"Um I don't know he's a good friend?"

"The old Freddie who had a crush on me probably would have laughed in your face and said something along the lines of 'Why should I show compassion to youuu when all you've done for me is give me wedgies'" I don't think he would have sunk that low.

"He wouldn't have said that. He probably would have been sad that Toby and I broke up cuz he would want you to get jealous that I had a boyfriend and you didn't and then he could be your boyfriend." Exact copy of his master 'Get Carly to Love Freddie' plan.

"So you admit that he doesn't like me anymore."

"No I'm just saying that he's become less creepy with his crush on you." Yeah that explains things.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt sister." I thought the Nile was in Utah. Maybe that explains my 'F' in Geography. I need to start paying more attention to Miss Briggs. Yeah like that will ever actually happen.

"Ok what am I denying?" I asked. Carly opened her mouth to answer me, but she was cut off by the door of the small classroom we were talking in opened.

"Hey Sam we need to talk." Freddie said barging straight into the room.

"Ok lets talk you tell me you love Carly and I will pretend to be ok with it." I started to say, but I was cut off by the feeling of his lips on mine for the second time in 20 minutes.

**Thank you for pressing the review button and telling me what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter. It's really short, but I think I stopped it at a good enough place. I'm going on vacation tomorrow, and when I get back my best friend is moving 926 miles away (according to google maps). I know I said that this was going to be 3 or 4 chapters at the beginning, but I decided that this story isn't finished yet. There are still a few more chapters. I'm probably not going to be able to update until around the 25th so I didn't want to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Thank you much for all the kind reviews.**

**Warning:Excessive fluff alert.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly iOmg would be a 2 or 3 episode movie ending with Seddie epicness. Sadly I do not own iCarly, therfore that didn't happen.  
><strong>

"What the hell Benson!" I screamed when he pulled away from me. "You said you wanted to talk, yet you kissed me."

"And you kissed me earlier tonight, so apparently it is ok for you to kiss me yet it's a crime for me to kiss you." He said defensively. Um it is when you love my best friend despite what you, she, and everybody else says, I've got to see it to believe it.

"Don't flatter yourself Fredward." I said smirking. If only you knew that I already named our children. However he would laugh at me if he did know.

"Oh really I think somebody loves the Freddie kissin"

"Yeah, your mom." I said bluntly.

"Sam, what kind of person do you think I am."

"All I'm saying is that your mom is obsessed with you."

"She's not obsessed she's overprotective, besides we're getting off topic."

"Yes you are, Sam loves Freddie, Freddie loves Sam. How hard is it for you to get to the point." Carly screamed at us. I had almost forgotten she was in the room.

"You don't know that for sure." I said. How dare she blow 3 or more months of me hiding my feelings in 10 seconds! I glared at her, while she left our deserted (with the exception of us) classroom.

"It's ok Sam you kissed me you don't have to deny it anymore I know you like me." He said. "I'm just a little shocked because I thought you hated me."

"Yeah ok I admit it, but that doesn't change the fact that you love CARLY because it will always be CARLY."

"I am so over Carly. She is never going to like me as more than a friend, and I don't know why I ever wanted to be her boyfriend in the first place."

"Because she's smart, pretty, feminine, and pays attention to you. Kind of obvious here Benson." I said.

"Yeah and you Princess Puckett are smart, beautiful, tomboyish, kick ass, and unique, which is what I LOVE about you."

"What if Carly came in here right now to profess her love for you?" I asked, praying for a good answer.

"I would politely tell her that I have waited for FOUR YEARS for her to love me which is four years TOO MANY." He said convincing me. I smiled at him.

"What if I wanted to be your girlfriend?" I asked confidently.

"Then I would kiss you and then I would wrap you into a big hug." I smiled at him as our lips met for the third time in one night. After about 10 seconds, we pulled apart, and I wrapped him into a big hug, smiling up at my new boyfriend. I already know that he's the best boyfriend I have ever had.

"I love you." He said, smiling down at me.

"I love you too." I said, smiling up at him.

"Are you still going to be rude to me even though you're my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I'm not going to be rude, I'm just going to call you names and threaten to beat you up from time to time." I said with a smirk.

"Of course you are" He said, as we walked, hand in hand, outside of the classroom to finish our project. Freddie won't settle for less than an A and I find that extremely attractive, considering all of my exboyfriends, especially Toby, have worse grades than I do.

**Reviews are support for my best friend who will be starting high school 926 miles away from her friends. (And for if you love the story.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I'm back. Thank you for being patient. I hope this next chapter is worth it. Thank you to all of my kind reviewers over the last four chapters: Moviepal; SeddieSUPERFAN101; ; xxxbabygurlxx; cheez; kressxblack; DaughterOfPoseidon-GodOfSea; MossStarFromRiverClan; cynthiarox99; Chad's Shortstack; theseddielover99; 1Timothy412; (an anonymous reviewer); LyshaLuvSeddie; reading in a tree**

**So read and tell me what you think.**

Carly's POV

I waited outside the empty classroom Sam and Freddie were talking in super excited to see if they were dating. They walked outside HOLDING HANDS! Fangirlish squeal. Oh my gosh my best friends in the whole wide world are in love "Congratulations you two, I kept telling you this would happen." I squealed. I mean if it weren't for me, they wouldn't be together. I have a feeling they are going to be sending me thank you notes every year on their wedding anniversary. They are obviously made for eachother so there is no dobut in my mind that Sam will be the less crazy, more loveable and favorable Mrs. Benson someday.

"Well Carly as much as we'd love to stay in chat we need to work on our project." Sam? Wants to work on a project? This must be a sign of the apocalypse.

"The apocalypse is coming; Sam wants to work on a project I joked." It's actually a good thing. Freddie must be rubbing off on her.

"Yeah well Fredward wants to get an A so we'd better be going." Aww they talk in "we". They are just so cute together.

"He's your boyfriend, why are you calling him names?"

"Because I can." She replied nonchalantly, as they went to go find Brad to finish their project.|

I took the initiative to go to the computer lab and blog about this new relationship. They will probably be furious with me but the time they read the blog it will be too late.

**Carly's Blog**

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that Sam and Freddie are DATING! More information on the next iCarly. Leave comments below.**

**Carly**

Haha I'm evil, especially because I know that neither of them read my blog so they won't know about it until Thursday's webcast. I'm pretty proud of myself because now they can just enjoy their relationship without worrying about the viewers.

_A day later_

"Hey Brad I have special instructions for you on iCarly tonight." I said welcoming him in. Sam was at Taco Well (A/n I know lame), and Freddie was doing some nerd stuff with Gibby. This was my chance to tell Brad all about my plan.

"Ok, I'm listening." He answered.

"I'm going to tell Freddie to come out onto the show and I need you to man the camera during that time." I said. I didn't want to tell Brad my entire plan because I didn't want him to tell Sam or Freddie. I trust Brad, but my plan is foolproof as long as nobody knows about it.

Before I knew it it was time for me to acknowledge my blog post

"As most of you know I posted a shocking message on my blog recently. Sam and Freddie don't read my blog so it's time to show them what it says. Freddie get on the camera." I said peppily.

"Ok." He said looking at me like what the heck. He handed the camera to Brad.

"Stand next to Sam." I said, as they gave each other 'oh no what is going on looks' and he went to stand next to her. "Ok Brad pull up my blog." I said enthusiastically, as Brad put my latest blog post on the iCarly screen.

I'm sure that when you were watching iCarly that day you saw Sam and Freddie's shocked faces when their not so secret was outed. However I am going to explain it for the benefit of the people who didn't watch, which they should have. To say the new couple was shocked was an understatement. Their mouths were gaping open with shock. It took about two minutes. They looked like they wanted to strangle me, but they put on a poker face.

"Obviously we were going to tell you ourselves but Carly beat us to it." Sam said with an overly fake smile.

"So yeah it is true, we are dating." Freddie said wrapping his arm around her and pecking her on the cheek. She didn't look very happy about the online display of affection.

"That's all for this iCarly. See you next time." Brad turned the camera off, as Sam shot me her big wide death glare.

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I will update sooner if you review, so press the button.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i had writers block but it is gone. This chapter is kind of short but i almost know exactly whats going to happen in the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. This is in Carly's POV**

"Carly! What the hell were you thinking?" Sam screamed as she lunged at me, pushing me to the floor. Then she began to beat me up as if I were Freddie Benson age 12. I screamed in pain. Now I know why Freddie used to hate her so much.

"I was thinking that the seddie fans would be so happy for you." I said as she kicked me in the leg showing no mercy.

"Freddie, please get your girlfriend off of me. Brad, call an ambulance." I screamed. Sam suddenly stopped beating me up.

"I wasn't going to seriously harm you, you're my best friend, I was just going to show you what happens when you mess with Sam Puckett." She said.

"I thought you were going to break my leg!" I screamed.

"But I didn't." She said, flashing me her smile. "Anyways, I'm glad you told the fans, now Freddie and I don't have to do it."

"Let's go downstairs I bought you a ham. There's even bacon in the middle." I said as she grinned in delight.

"Bacon inside of ham! This is a dream come true!" She exclaimed racing down the stairs, as Freddie, Brad and I followed behind her. However we all stopped short when we reached the stairs, except for Sam, she was hypnotized by ham and bacon.

There was Mrs. Benson talking to an uncomfortable looking Spencer.

"Oh there's my baby boy. Oh Fredward I can't believe it you have a girlfriend. Why didn't you tell me? Oh I thought you would never get a girlfriend." She said emotionally. "Give me a hug. Both of you." Freddie reluctantly gave his mom a hug as Sam continued to chow down on ham. It looked like she just remembered who her boyfriends mother was. Why is it so weird to talk to your boyfriend's mother? I remember when I was dating Griffin how awkward it was because I was thinking 'I made out with your son, why are you so nice to me?' This time apparently Mrs. Benson surprisingly loves Sam, and Sam hates Mrs. Benson, which is expected, because she gets on everybody's nerves.

"Um Mom, Sam is kind of preoccupied at the moment. She is eating ham with bacon on the inside." Freddie said.

"How long have you been dating?" She asked them.

"Two days." They said in unison. They slapped each other on the face.

"Um guys, you are boyfriend and girlfriend. You are supposed to love each other not slap each other." I said, with a 'duh' tone in my voice.

"Oh sorry, habit." Sam said.

"So mom, you're ok with this?" Freddie asked.

"Not really, but it could have been worse I could have been Carly, I know that you and Samantha used to hate each other, but I know that it was all an act."

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" I exclaimed defensively, as Sam said "My name is Sam."

"I know. Anyway it is time for my book club. Be home by ten." She said walking out the door. We were all staring at the door, thinking the same thing, wow she took that well.

**Review and tell me what you want to happen next: Mrs. Benson's conversation about Freddie at her book club, A conversation between Mrs. Benson and Mrs. Puckett, or both.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. I know you are thinking what's with the long wait? Well there was a tie on votes. So I had to make an executive decision. I decided to just do the Pam and Marissa conversation. I felt that it was perfect to be held during Seddie's first date. So yayy. This is my longest chapter in the past few weeks, and I just love it.**

Marissa's POV

I walked into that girl Samantha's house. I know that Freddie told me to call her Sam, but that is what I will call her to her face she is still Samantha in my mind. Freddie was picking Samantha up for a date. I had previously talked to her mother on the phone. I am bringing her dinner. I want to get to know the mother of my son's girlfriend. I decided to bring low fat lasagna. I carried my pan into their house, and set it on the kitchen table. I went over to shake Mrs. Puckett's hand; she just smiled and waved at me. Maybe she didn't want to shake my hand. Freddie took Samantha's hand and told me that they were leaving.

Pam and I stood in silence for a minute.

"Want a beer?" she said to me casually. Um I don't drink alcohol it is horrible to your body, not to mention what little Freddie would think of me if he saw his mommy drinking beer.

"No thank you. I will just have water." I said politely, slightly frowning at her choice of drink.

"Ok cups are in the left cabinet, tap's over there." She said, taking a seat. "So we gonna eat or not. I am starving." She exclaimed. Of course she is. I've heard that Samantha loves eating, and she must get that from her mom. Freddie is taking Samantha to that place I hate with all the high cholesterol, Outfront Steakhouse or something absolutely atrocious. I got myself some water. I set the water on the table and put a small slice of lasagna on two plates, one of which I handed to her.

"So your son and my daughter" She winked at me. "You know I'm surprised Sam is dating Freddie. The last guy she dated was a total player; he had like 5 other girlfriends. Freddie is a total nerd, life in the sack must be great otherwise my little slut wouldn't be with him." Yuck, my Freddie is a perfectly respectable little boy he is waiting until he is married. Samantha also doesn't act like a slut. I wonder how much time Pam spends with her daughter.

"I can assure you my little boy is waiting until he is married, my Fredward is perfectly respectable." I said in shock.

"Well then you are absolutely wrong or they must really love each other." She grabbed herself a second heaping plate of lasagna. She must be really hungry. Well I like to think that my son is innocent so I am just going to live in my bubble, I thought as her cell phone rang. I cleaned up the plates as Pam talked to her boyfriend as it sounded.

"Marissa, as great as this has been, my boyfriend is coming over so you need to leave." She said.

"Ok, but how is Freddie going to get home? He is going to be so scared when he comes back and I'm not here."

"I will text Sam and tell her to bring Freddie home and to stay at Carly's house. Hurry though he's going to be here." I walked out to my car passing Pam's boyfriend on the way out. When I got home I got out Freddie's baby scrapbook wishing he could still be the little baby boy he was 16 years ago.

Sam's POV

Freddie and his mom walked into my house. The insane woman came in with a plate of lasagna. She and my mom were going to eat dinner together. I hope she isn't mentally scarred, I also hope there is some left when I get back.

Freddie walked over to me and pecked me on the lips. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Outfront Steakhouse" he replied. BEST DATE EVER and I haven't even been on it yet. I'm so excited. All the other dates I've been on have been to the movies where the guy tries to put his arm around mama. Not a good idea when I barely know you.

"Mama loves Outfront Steakhouse!" I gave him a hug. "What are we waiting for, let's go." I said as he told our moms we were leaving. I got into the passenger seat of my car. Freddie doesn't have a car, but I let him drive mine.

"You look very pretty tonight." He complimented me. I was wearing jeans with a white tank top and a jean jacket, along with a little bit of makeup.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him. "You look handsome yourself." He was wearing a red polo with some jeans. I turned on the radio and we listened in comfortable silence on our way to the restaurant. Ten minutes later we arrived at the restaurant. He grabbed my hand as he led me inside. He opened the door for me. Normally I would be really mad at him for being chivalrous, but it's our first date, and I want a second one.

"Reservations for Freddie Benson." He said to the hostess. She took us to our table. I sat across from him and opened my menu even though I already knew that I was ordering the largest steak they have.

The waitress came to take our order, and I ordered the largest steak they have, and Freddie did the same. We sipped our soda's while we talked about iCarly, our friends, celebrities, hobos, how crazy our mom's are, meat, everything. I was having so much fun. When the food came I ate mine in two minutes. When Freddie ate barely even half of his large steak, he gave the rest to me. So that's why he ordered the same thing as me. I love this boy. He paid the bill, which probably cost a fortune.

I climbed into the car. We were smiling and making small talk as he drove to what I assume was Bushwell. So I was shocked when he pulled into the parking lot next to the playground at Ridgeway Elementary School.

"What are we doing here?" I asked in shock.

"Going to the playground." He smirked at me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He led me to the sandbox and we sat down.

"Ten years ago when we were six you shoved my head into this sandbox because I wouldn't share my toys with you." I nodded at him to continue. "And that was when we first declared our hate for eachother." He said smiling at me. How does he remember that? "So it would be fitting if it were one of the first places we declared our love for eachother. I love you Sam, I just never realized it before a few weeks ago." He said, smiling at me.

"I love you too." I said as I pulled him into a kiss. I pulled away after a minute and gave him a big bear hug. "How do you remember that?" I asked still in his arms.

"One of my earliest memories." I pulled him closer. I wished I could stay in his arms forever. I have never truly loved anyone like the way I do now.

**Review if you are pumped for iLost my Mind!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey this is what happened just after the last chapter. It is really short, so I call it chapter 7 and 1/2. This is the end of this story. It's very sad I know, but there isn't much else to write. Thank you for all of the review and all of the support, and please review. **

Sam's POV

Freddie is officially the best boyfriend I have ever had. I normally don't get emotional, but after what he did in the sandbox, I think I have an excuse. I drove us both back to Bushwell. I was going to stay at Carly's so I could tell her all about my date. Freddie and I held hands all the way to the eighth floor. Lewbert looked at us weirdly in the lobby, but he was too busy grooming his wart to say anything. When we got between Carly's door and Freddie's door, we gave each other a long kiss goodbye.

I walked into Carly's apartment with a big smile on my face. She immediately bombarded me with hugs.

"How was it, where did he take you?" She asked, obviously happy with the smile on my face.

"It was the best date ever, he took me to Outfront Steakhouse, and then to the Ridgeway Elementary School playground." I was still glowing from our exchange in the sandbox.

"Why did he take you to the playground." She asked curiously.

"Because apparently the sandbox was the first place we declared our hate for each other. So he told me he loved me." She shrieked with joy.

"Oh my gosh, wait you said it back, right?" Duh.

"Of course I did."

"Aww you guys are so cute. How did you guys remember that? You've said you hate each other too many times to count."

"He did and now that he mentioned it, I'm starting to remember it." We left the conversation at that. I didn't want to tell her too much. I like keeping some things to myself. I want to keep the details of my relationship with Freddie between me and Freddie. I see us lasting for a long time. I bet that in ten years we will be sending our children to Ridgeway Elementary School to play on the playground.

**Review. And check out my new iCarly/ Victorious crossover songfic oneshot "Before He Cheats" and review that as well.**


End file.
